


Dreams

by saeransbf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: World War II
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransbf/pseuds/saeransbf
Summary: They have all the time in the world, now.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to fucking God this ship will be the death of me
> 
> Have a cute drabble

In his new nightmare, Red sees Zussman shot by that Kraut fucker in the woods. He freezes, just like he did with Paul. He sees it all happen in a flash, right before his eyes, before he's shot, too.

But this time, when he wakes up from his nightmare, the man he loves is lying next to him, head on Red's chest, snoring.

Red sighs, moving his hand up to run it through Zuss' still growing hair. Thank God. That nightmare feels so goddamn real, every time. Just like the one with Paul.

Zuss moans sleepily, turning his head to look up at Red. "Bad dream again? The one with Paul?"

"Yeah," Red lies, because, hell, he doesn't need Zuss thinking about that shit right now.

They're in Chicago at the moment. Red is visiting from Longview, and he doesn't think he likes the noise of the city much. Zuss just explained that he's used to it. Red has no idea how anyone could get used to this.

Zuss leans up to peck him on the lips, before pulling away. "Guess we're getting up. It's 5 anyway."

"We ain't in the army no more, Zuss. We can sleep in."

Zuss shrugs, tugging on his boxers that were haphazardly discarded onto the floor. "Old habits."

Red stands, slipping on his boxers as well. "I'll make breakfast. How's an omelet sound?"

"Like a fuckin' dream. Who taught you how to cook, anyway? Paul? Hazel?"

"My mom, actually. I'd spend a lot of time in the kitchen with her when I was too young to go out hunting with Paul and my dad."

By now they're in the kitchen of Zuss' small apartment, and Red is taking out the eggs and milk. There's a bit of sausage, an onion on the table. That'll do.

Zuss leans against the counter while Red gets to work. "So, I've been meaning to say. My lease runs out next month."

Red pauses, but only shortly. He keeps chopping the onion, just enough for a couple omelets, while the sausage sizzles in the pan. "Well, I own a little place in Longview," Red replies. "Real beautiful. Trees, wide open space, privacy, quiet." He gives Zuss a pointed look.

"The city isn't that bad," he insists, "but I do like the idea of a nice quiet place in the South. It's just, you know... family."

Red got to meet Zuss' family. Mr. and Mrs. Zussman are kind people, and were thrilled to meet the man that saved their son's life (although, Red refused to take full credit for that). Zuss' little sister and brother, Jenny and Jack (twins), were also thrilled. They asked a lot of questions that were mostly answered by Zuss telling them to shut the fuck up, or with a slap upside the head.

That, in turn, would make Mrs. Zussman slap him upside the head. It was a vicious cycle that Red found quite amusing.

"Yeah, I know," Red concedes. He mixes the onion in with the milk and eggs, pouring away the sausage fat before adding the sausage, too. "We don't have to make a decision right this second. We have time now."

Zuss comes up behind Red, hugging him from behind, lying his head on his back. "I love you, you know that?"

Red laughs a bit and uses one hand to hold one of Zussman's. "You love anybody who makes you food."

"Nah nah nah, I love you. Even when you burn shit. All the time. Just maybe not when you hog the covers."

Red shakes his head with a smile, his anxiety from before slowly fading. "I love you too, Zuss. Don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
